The Devil In Me
by dailkamy
Summary: After Betty has seen her boyfriend joining the Serpents she was destroyed. They worked so hard on their relationship and than that? Soon after Betty discovers that she isn't that indisposed from her bfs change. Maybe the perfect girl next door isn't perfect at all. A Bughead story.
1. Chapter 1

First of all I want to apologize for all the mistakes in this story! I am not a native speaker and my English is far from perfect. I have still tried my best to make it good, hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave reviews about what you like/dislike I am happy about every recommendation and about people who tell me my mistakes, ty in advance!

Elsa xx

Silence. They looked deeply in each others eyes. No one knew what to say or do in this moment. As he looked in two her eyes he saw a tear running down her porcelain complexion. There was Betty, the perfect girl next door, a girlfriend and lover that was high above everything he ever dreamed of and on the other hand were the Serpents. A group of people he hates but also loves for what they are offering to him. A group that brought a lot of trouble in his Dad's love but also a group which protected him. He was so insecure, caught in his mind unable to say or do something. He was like in trance. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, Betty nudged him away and ran through all the Serpents. She was gasping for air and tried to stop crying. What has she expected? Would she be the one who changes guys like Jugg? Would she be able to bring him back to the other side, to his friends and back to her? The last step her boyfriend, if she can even call him like that anymore, did changed everything. She used to believe in the best parts of him, in the part of him that distinguishes him from his father and from all the other bad boys. Nice try Betty Cooper, your nativity controlled your mind once more. She ran away from the trailer back home. Desperately the knocked on the door. Polly opened the door, she ran straight into her room, locked the door and threw herself on her bed. She cried. She cried and screamed and damned about him all the same time. She heard someone knocking on her door. "I don't want to talk about it Polly!", she screamed. "But I think we need to talk" "Immediately", a male voice answered. Jughead. How dare was he stand here? She unlocked the door and tried to push back the tears and wipe the bygone mascara away from her face. "Look Betty…. I know you are confused, mad and also upset at the same time, but let me explain myself", he said as calm as possible. She nodded and looked down that he could not see how read her face was from crying. "I am sadly not blessed with a perfect family; I know you aren't as well. My mum doesn't want me, my Dad will be taken to court and I am here. Alone. I mean I have you, I have Archie but I don't have a family…", he continued but Betty interrupted him: "But the Serpents are not the solution. Drug dealers, criminals, that is your dad but that isn't you! You are smart, honest and you are gifted. You are so much more than them, don't waste yourself Juggy!" In the end, it was more screaming than talking. "I belong there Betty. I also belong to South Side high. I am a bad boy and I always be one. The guys at this school, they respect me, they really can be my friends. They understand me", he tried to explain. "So we don't understand you?! We are not here for you? If they are so much alike, you why don't you look for a South Side girlfriend as well?! Who truly understands your worries? Why are you even here?!" she asked in an aggressive voice. She was so mad but sad at the same time. She felt tears running down her face again. Jughead starred at her. "I love you Betty. Only you. And no school, no girl, no Serpent will ever change that", he said while looking her deeply in the eyes. Betty was overwhelmed. That was what she wanted to hear, that reflects also her feelings for him. She loved him more than she could describe but she is a Serpent. In her head she heard her mother's voice telling her to kick him out the house, kicking him out of her life and move on. Finding a nice young man who represents the "American Gentleman", a man her family could be proud of. Not Jughead. Not a Serpent. She threw her hair back and put her fingers on Juggy's cheek. "I love you too Jughead Jones but I don't know how we can handle this. I am so afraid of losing you, I am so afraid that the distance and the fact that we can't write for the Blue and Gold anymore or having our daily milkshakes can make you forget me." Betty stumbled. "Nothing in this entire world can make me stop loving you Betty okay?", he said and kissed her gently on the lips. Before the Serpents knocked on the door of the trailer they had their most special moment till then. Jug kissed Betty a little but more intense. Full with passion she kissed him back and forgot about all the other people worrying about her and her life. About her parents, about her friends in this moment all what counted was in this room. After a long kiss Jughead ended the kiss suddenly. "Betty, I don't think this is a good idea…" With a confused expression on her face she wanted start stalking but Jughead was faster: "All the differences between us, all the problems this relationship has caused and will cause… you don't deserve a man like me. You deserve someone privileged, someone out of you standard" "Oh shut up Jughead! You have no idea. I might be the perfect girl next door, the cute innocent blond-haired angelic girl. But that is not all of me. You have heard what Chuck said on your birthday party. Betty Cooper ins more than that, I have a devious side as well and I am so freaking tired that everyone sees only one part of me. I want to be with you Jughead Jones, always, we belong together! And if that means I have to change something in my life I will be fine with it. Awake the devil in me, Juggy", she said and she never sounded more convinced about anything else than that.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after Betty's strange speech Jug was still confused. He wanted Betty to accept that he is a Serpent now, he wanted her to accept that he is now at South Side high but one the other hand he still wants her to see only the positive things in him and see him as a person he will never be in real-life. He hasn't answered her calls or replied to the countless messages and snaps. He was so confused and overchallanged by the situation. Was it a good idea to change school? He moved in his dad's trailer and he felt lonelier than ever before. His dad still in prison, his friends at school living their normal life and he here. Alone. As a Serpent. Was that what he wanted? Being a criminal and belonging to the most feared group in Riverdale? Actually not. But that is what he is, he had no other choice, that was at least what his mind trying to tell him. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door, knocking was the wrong word someone hit the door and there were only two people he could imagine doing that. With a tired look on his face he opened the door. He immediately changed his facial expression when he saw god damn Veronica Lodge in front of his door. "We need to talk", she said in an angry tone and went into the trailer. She sat down on the coach. "How do you think you are Jughead Jones? What is wrong with you? Out of sight out of mind? Betty is wasted and that is your fault!", she screamed at him. "Wa…sted?", he asked as carefully as possible to reduce her anger. "Yes wasted! She wears her hair messy, she is not on time and she isn't concentrated at all. She is NOT Betty Cooper. Her parents, teachers, Polly, Archie me even Cheryl asked if something is wrong with her. You see my point? Fu**ing Cheryl Blossom is more worried about her than you are Jughead, you broke her hard!", Veronica said and it the last point she stood up and screamed at him. "You hurt them so much. Archie and Betty are so heartbroken", she said and also her voice had a sad undertone. "I don't know what to say, honestly the way you talked about Betty, I try not to cry. But Betty said weird things like she would change for me and show me her devious side…", he started to explain but Ronnie interrupted him: "Hell what? Betty's devious side. Oh no the Chuck story again. She was crazy that day yes, really crazy but that was not here. She was so mad at Jason and mad because of Polly…" Veronica started to understand why Jughead ignored Betty, he did not want to ignore her on purpose like always he just wanted to protect her. She felt guilty from screaming on the black-haired boy. What Jug did was not right, she should not ignore Betty but what Betty has told him confused her even more. She needed to bring the two of them together.

The next day Veronica arranged a meeting. She told her best friends they would meet up at the Sweetwater river for a nice girls picnic, mainly to distract her from her emotional pain. The same time she told Jug to come there because she needed someone to talk about Archie. This time, again on time, Betty waited at 4 pm at the riverside. The had a picnic camper full of food, drinks and a blanket for the two of them. She sat down on the blanket and waited. After 10 minutes she checked her phone, Ronnie was always late but normally she would contact her. She suddenly heard a sound from the wood. She could not believe who she saw. That beautiful black her always covered with a beanie sneaked threw. "Oh Veronica", he said with an immense touch of sarcasm his voice. Betty was not able to say something. He doesn't want to see her, he expected Ronnie as well as she did. Her eyes filled with tears. Again. In the last few days she spent so many hours crying and wondering why Jughead is doing that to her. Why he is treating her like that. Jughead noticed and went on: " Betts, let me explain! It is not that I don't want to see you or I don't like you anymore. Actually... I love you so freaking much Betty! It is just better for the two of us to stay apart from each other" That was enough for Betty Cooper. She threw her body against his and stared to kiss him with all the passion and desire that filled up her body for the past weeks. She missed him so much and she needed him more than ever before. What could Juggy do now? He kissed her back. He was so in love with the beautiful blond girl. It took a while till they were able to separate their bodies. "I understand you Jughead. I really do. I spent hours on wondering why you do this to me, I am not a 100 percent sure but you are trying to keep me save. But…I don't want to be save, I want to be with you more than anything else. We are going to figure this out. We are so different and the same. I miss school with you so much, I miss talking to you I miss your company when I write for the Blue and Gold. I need you Jughead Jones"; she said while looking in his beautiful blue eyes. "And I need you Betty Cooper, I am a Serpent now. I am a student of the South Side High, they don't except the perfect, rich girl. I want to be with you, believe me but if we stay together we have keep it a secret. I love you and I want to whole world to know but this is about more than just the two of us. This is about the rivalry about the two sides of Riverdale", he said and he did not know if he regrated or if he should feel released of finally telling her the truth.


End file.
